


Walk the Void and dance with blades; kill dark gods to shatter fate

by Fox_the_Hermit



Category: Bleach, Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Crossover, Fan Art, I mean I think I can tag it that, M/M, considering they're supposed to be Guardians, partially-Taken!Kisuke, sci-fi armour/weapon design, scifi/fantasy, who've killed what almost amounted to actual gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: Concept art piece for a Destiny AU - Ichigo and Kisuke as Guardians in an apocalyptic future where humanity, after an glorious Golden Age where they colonised space, is now driven to live in one single city on Earth, facing the constant threat of elimination by hostile extraterrestrial forces.





	Walk the Void and dance with blades; kill dark gods to shatter fate

**Author's Note:**

> Background is a screenshot from the game, but the characters + balcony railing are my own work! This was done digitally, with full image size being about 60cm x 80cm
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
